


Past and present.

by AsunaFairy



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Kids, Luca Orlem - Freeform, Marriage, Wizardess Heart fanfic, shall we date? wizardess heart +
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaFairy/pseuds/AsunaFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luca and Asana are now married with a little daughter they’ve named after their mothers. They have journeyed over the world and eloped in a small ceremony by the Great Barrier Reef, and had conceived their daughter only a week later.<br/>Returning to home, they decide to stop in at the town outside the academy. Remembering the field trips once a month, it seems a few years had passed, and old friends are reunited in the present time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past and present.

**Author's Note:**

> The two remained good friends with Yukiya, Elias, Klaus and Amelia and wrote letters to each other often, and sent postcards and little presents to each one every place they had gone. The occasional letter to Professor Schuyler was necessary. The letters never revealed they had married or had a child, it was a surprise in the waiting.  
> Yukiya and Elias were now the two Prefects of the school, Amelia was spending her last year as a student and Klaus had moved onto the Ministry of Magical Justice.

It had only been two years since Luca dropped out of school and Asana had failed to pass her judgement at the Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. However, so much had changed in those two years.

They continued to learn about magic and improve their abilities, Asana had now learnt many new spells, including the ability to heal humans, and execute most spells without failure, thanks to Luca’s teaching.

Professor Conrad Schuyler had left his rabbit familiar with the two, but Luca “accidentally” left the poor thing in Reitz, as he and Asana travelled the world and explored new places. 

On their last journey to Australia, a southern hemisphere continent, known for its natural beauty, both at sea and in the bush, Luca had decided to propose on a gala night cruise under the moonlight. 

The scene reminded him of their date on the lake on the night of her twelfth and last day at the Academy. How beautiful she looked under the moonlight, and not a thing had changed two years later.

Looking exquisite in an emerald satin dress, the slopes of her shoulders exquisitely showing her fair skin, and her smile and eyes flawless, he couldn’t believe this girl was with him, and now he wanted to make it official.

Their silhouettes were romantically dimmed in the white glow of the full moon and painted the ocean in a calming grey lumen and the sounds of dolphins could be heard frolicking in the coolness of the ocean. 

Luca, dressed handsomely in a white and green suit, knelt down on one knee before his beautiful girlfriend, and presented a single rose in the air with a simple white-gold ring with a single emerald-cut rock glistening in the moon’s glow. The wind carried his whisper “Asana, my beautiful girl, would you be my princess, forever?”

“Luca...” she was speechless at the sight, but “...wait a second, are you teasing me?”

“I’m not teasing, I’m serious. I love you, and I want to be by your side, forever,” his serious gaze, shimmering in the moon’s light, told Asana all she needed to know... he was serious.

“Yes, yes! Of course! I love you, Luca!” Luca placed the ring on her finger and wasted no time in marrying his girl.

They had spent the week planning the wedding, picking out the right dress and tux and finding a minister to officially and legally recognise the two as husband and wife, and the following Thursday, two years since the day they had meet at school, they said their vows in the presence of the ocean’s waves, and that night had conceived their child, nine months later Asana gave birth to a healthy little girl.

//

Nine months since returning home, Luca and Asana, cradling their little daughter, decided to travel the small town bordering the walls and gate of the Academy.

It was a field trip, Luca had remembered the day the students would go on field trips, and the study body was chaperoned by three professors – Merkulova, Schulyer and Headmaster Randolph – and two familiar faces donning the Prefect’s robes worked to ensure a safe field trip.

“Is that... Elias?” Asana look up and down at Elias from the distance. “Is it just me or does he looks exactly like Klaus used to when he was the Prefect?” 

“Still uptight as ever though,” some things never change; the taunting exchange between the two rivals was so nostalgic it made the scene more pleasant. 

Cradling in his arms was their little daughter, kicking her arms and legs around and making all sorts of cute noises with her mouth and occasionally grabbing onto her father’s clothes and looking up at him with her big emerald and curious eyes and let out a smiling sound of joy when Luca looked back at her.

“She’s so energetic and talkative today,” Luca tickled her belly and she giggled loudly at the loving touch, forcing the two parents to giggle at the cuteness. “She sure has your personality, Asana.”

Their little girl’s blonde locks were beginning to brown as she grew older but her emerald eyes became brighter, and wrapped in a pink onesie, embodied with unicorns and flowers, she looked absolutely cute. 

“No, she’s an adorable troublemaker, just like her Daddy,” Asana pretended to eat at the little girl’s fingers, covering them in motherly kisses, as her daughter reached out to touch her mother’s hair. The sensation made the little girl giggle again. “I love you, Aulelia.”

“Look, there’s Yukiya,” looking up from her daughter, Asana saw Yukiya had approached Elias and it seemed the conversation they were having was serious, most likely Prefect work, but then again Yukiya was a man of few expressions and words, it would be hard to guess what the two were discussing, but the two dressed in the robes of the Prefects made the time feel long.

“Has it been that long?” she smiled, but the couple proceeded to greet the two old friends with their surprise presence.

Luca carefully made his way through the crowd of people, especially with his little girl cuddled in his warm and strong arms, and the faces of the new students had the couple approaching the two Prefects without their identities being called out. 

The voices of their old friends could be heard, the closer they got the more words they could make out. A conversation about the new shops in the town caught the couple’s ears, and their little girl went shyly quiet. 

Off to the side, the three professors talked amongst themselves in a closed circle, and hadn’t notice the familiar faces. Elias had his back turned to them approaching, but Yukiya’s eyes had travelled away from his fellow Prefect and onto the green-hair that stood out from the corner of his eye.

The conversation between Yukiya and Elias stopped, as a full view of the green-hair revealed Luca Orlem, cradling a little human in his arms, and a matured-Asana approaching closer and closer.

“...!” His jaw dropped when the sun’s light reflected off the shining rings on their wedding fingers, Elias turned around, following Yukiya’s gaze and his jaw mimicked that of his friend.

“Hello, Yukiya and Elias, it has been a while,” Asana greeted the two with that nostalgic smile they had known her for, but they couldn’t take their eyes off the cute little human Luca was now gently tossing into the air to the delight of his daughter.

“H-Hello... nice to see... you two... three?” Luca and Asana hadn’t notified their friends of their marriage or child and thought it’d be a nice surprise and the reactions they had received was priceless. “Is this ... real?”

“Of course this is real, hehehe! Luca and I eloped on our holiday to Australia, and we had this cutie nine months ago, now,” verifying their shocked faces, Asana pointed to her child, happily enjoying playing with her father.

“Well, congratulations,” Yukiya regained himself and smiled at the sight of the changes, but not yet aware of the gender, and being terrible at identifying the gender of babies ... “what an adorable...boy?”

Luca suddenly looked offended and nestled his daughter back into his arms to glare his old friend in the eye. “She is a girl. My little princess, Aulelia,” he corrected.

“Our little princess!” now Asana looked at him with an offended gaze: the nerve of her husband to only claim their daughter as his, especially after the nine months of pregnancy and the twelve hours of unbearable labour. 

“Fine, our daughter,” he had to correct himself at the sight of his wife’s unamused glare.

“Yes, congratulations... I do hope that she has Asana’s personality because another troublemaker would be... an issue,” Elias’s eyes reminiscing of the days trying to pull Luca’s head in with all the craziness his genius magic played on the school.

“That’s mean,” just like old times but in the present, Luca and Elias were exchanging the same tone and the same retorts to each other.

“Nothing changes, does it?” Asana closed her eyes and remembered those days, as Yukiya concurred, nodding his head.

“So, you married Luca? And, had a child with him? Huh, interesting,” both the old friends couldn’t shake the thoughts from their minds, but the images before them weren’t fading like dreams, it was too real. 

“What brings the both of you by anyway?” his quizzical gaze fixated on the image of Luca returning to play with his daughter, like it was a different person, perhaps an imposter. However, he was pleased that his old rival was finally grounded and now had a sense of responsibility now that he was a father.

“Well, we are returning home now and thought we’d stop by a see everyone again. Luca remembered the monthly field trips to town so we thought this would be the perfect day. Although, we’ve been writing... we thought we’d surprise you all in person of the news of our marriage and daughter --,” Asana was about to continue but a sharp and scary voice, one she always remembered, interrupted the conversation.

Silky black hair, and dressed head to toe in black, accompanied by two other men, a white-haired, gentle and Greek-looking man and a brown haired, orange-eyed, tall and regal man, not recognising the two people before them straight away, and approaching with curious looks as to the identities of the people harassing two students.

“Same as ever,” Luca retorted with a sharp glare, as his little girl squealed in excitement at the sight of a little butterfly hovering inches from her face.

Turns out, Yukiya had created it with his magic and was entertaining her as she remained coddled in Luca’s arms, the four of them giggled at the distracting adorableness before their eyes, as the their three former teachers dropped their jaws in surprise.

“Luca? Asana?” Schuyler had no words to say, but looked down at their wedding rings shining in the sun and the cheerful baby being held warmly in Luca’s arms. “How dare the two of you leave my familiar alone?”

“Do you really care about that right now, though?” Luca walked up to Schuyler, not approaching the three men as their student anymore, but whether Conrad liked it or not, he was Luca’s guardian.

Schuyler’s arms opened wide and gently, as Luca deposited his daughter into his arms, and stepped away as his only parental figure cradled the most precious person in his and Asana's lives.

Little Aulelia looked up at Schuyler’s face, for once softening as he gazed into the same emerald eyes Luca meet him with when he was a baby, the same shade and wideness the two had inherited from Princess Aulelia, Luca’s mother and Conrad’s lost love.

“Congratulations to the both of you, she is a most precious little thing,” Loran Merkulova had perched over Conrad’s shoulder to gaze upon the baby his friend held closely. "She has Luca's eyes and Asana's smile and hair."

“What is her name?” inquired their old Headmaster.

“...Aulelia... Charlotte Orlem,” Luca’s voice spoke confidently but the words travelled to the heart of Conrad, though he’d never show it. 

The secret he had held this whole time, that Luca was in fact his son, and Conrad was now a grandfather, wanted to bubble out in tears, but Schulyer restrained himself, and instead pulled out his wand.

“What are you doing?” Luca questioned with curious eyes. 

“Just... this,” feeling guilty for the way he had treated Luca as a child, locking him up in the darkness in his attempt to juggle fatherhood, protect his son from the hurtful truth, to protect him from any fatal threat and his role as one of the three great mages, he forgot to shower his only son, that secretly stood before him with love, and wasn’t going to make the same mistake with his granddaughter. 

Randolph knew the truth about the situation and could see the regret and guilt boiling inside of Schuyler as he chanted a spell, and a necklace – with a thin but strong and long silver chain dangling a silver pendant with the academy’s dragon motif and an emerald-stone casing for magical energy glued in the middle— formed around the little girl’s neck, full of magic.

“A gift for you,” Schuyler looked down at his little granddaughter and she squealed in excitement and started to suckle at the cold and sliver chain, putting her drool all over the item, causing a smile to curl across his face as he struggled to hold back tears.

“Why?” Luca asked him, looking into his eye, knowing that this was a talisman around his daughter’s neck. 

“To protect her, from anything, I can’t have you losing another person you love, Luca. And, she is...too precious... trust me,” his voice was uncharacteristically soft and soothing, the awkward emotional scene playing out here was all confusing to the two Prefects and to Asana and Merkulova, and even to Luca, but the innuendo was not to Schuyler and Randolph. 

Schuyler handed little Aulelia back into the arms of Luca, and gave an uncharacteristic smile to Asana, his daughter-in-law, the woman that has brought Luca completely out of the darkness that he had put his only son in, and finally the damage was being undone with marriage and fatherhood igniting a new light into Luca’s eyes.


End file.
